


Aren’t You Going To Seduce Me?

by malurette



Series: Des ailes pour les porter [7]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: But I don't care, Crack Pairing, F/F, Gen, Jossed, One Shot, hey hey notice me, what can i say i love both Ruff and Heather so
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather a tenté de séduire tous les garçons et s'est accrochée avec Astrid, et Ruffnut trouve qu'on l'oublie un peu vite dans cette histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren’t You Going To Seduce Me?

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _Aren’t You Going To Seduce Me?_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon/Riders of Berk  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ruffnut/Heather  
>  **Genre :** cliché ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Tropes - Train your Wyvern Femslash Week! (o4 – 10 août ’14 ; dimanche)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** entre _Heather report_ 1 et 2  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Heather a essayé d’embobiner tous les garçons et a tout de suite piqué l’attention d’Astrid. Comme elle ne pouvait pas la séduire elle, elle a dû l’esquiver.  
« Et moi alors ? » se plaint Ruffnut, laissée pour compte.

C’est la seule du groupe que Heather a complètement ignorée, et ça la vexe. Elle vient donc la trouver dans sa cellule, réclamer une explication, et surtout de l’attention. Ça n’est pas qu’elle lui en porte spécialement elle-même, hein, mais ce que son frère reçoit elle le veut aussi ! Et d’une manière générale elle n’aime pas qu’on l’oublie. 

Heather pense à toute vitesse, cherchant une réponse correcte.  
« C’est que… je ne pensais pas que tu serais… intéressée. »  
Ça n’arrange pas l’humeur de Ruff, mallheureusement :  
« Nan. Mais toi t’aurais dû l’être !  
\- C’est une erreur de ma part, ajoute Heather. Mais maintenant que tu viens me voir, si spécialement, je me dis qu’elle est réparable. »

Elle n’a pas à se forcer beaucoup pour prendre l’air contrit. L’espoir suit aussi facilement.   
L’idée lui vient qu’elle peut la séduire et en profiter pour s’évader. Ruff lui tend cette opportunité sur un plateau, il faut qu’elle la saisisse ! Elle lui facilite tellement les choses, elle pourrait l’embrasser. D’ailleurs c’est ce qu’elle fait. Elle la déballe comme un cadeau inespéré…

…et profite pleinement de ce que Ruff soit coincée dans ses vêtements à demi défaits. Elle utilise même ses longues tresses pour lui attacher les mains.   
« Dis donc tu fais pas les choses à moitié ! s’étonne Ruff en la voyant si aventureuse.  
\- J’essaie de rattraper le temps perdu… »

Elle n’aura pas la cruauté de l’étrangler avec ; elle ne souhaite de mal à personne, juste délivrer ses parents. Et puis elle ressent de la pitié pour cette fille, maintenant, elle regrette d’en arriver là. Dans d’autres circonstances… elle se rend compte qu’elle l’ignorée quand même. Elle la voit toujours comme un des gars : bête et fade. Elle préfèrerait toujours Astrid.

Heather réalise combien elle est en train de la traitrer mal, à jouer avec ses sentiments frustrés : quelque part, c’est pire que ce que les garçons peuvent faire avec leur impression que tout leur est dû et qu’il suffit d’une gentillesse envers une fille pour en récolter beaucoup plus de sa part.   
Pour compliquer l’affaire, quelque chose dans l’indignation de Ruffnut parle à Heather : elle se retrouve elle-même quand elle crie à la face du monde,  
 _Je mérite mieux que ça !_

Plus que de la pitié, maintenant elle se découvre de la sympathie pour elle. Peut-être que finalement, dans d’autres circonstances, à partager les mêmes impressions de laissées-pour-compte par les autres plus populaires, elles se seraient rapprochées quand même ?  
Si elle s’en sort vivante et qu’elle arrive à sauver ses parents, se promet Heather, elle lui enverra des excuses.

En attendant, elle lui offre un vrai baiser, encore plus passionné que prévu. Ça ne la fera pas pardonner, elle s’en doute, mais elle espère que ça laissera un bon souvenir, et assez vivace pour que Ruff préfère n’en rien dire aux autres ensuite. Qu’elle garde secrète cette tentative.  
Quand on la découvrira troussée dans la cellule et la prisonnière enfuie, Ruff pourra toujours prétendre que l’initiative venait de Heather si ça arrange son ego. Elle aurait dû y penser elle-même plus tôt, se dit Heather en s’emparant de la clé. C’était bien plus agréable que d’essayer de cogner Fishlegs !


End file.
